Change of Pace
by Karashi
Summary: A mission to retrieve mineral samples leads to possibilities for something else. Because even canon supporters can like crack pairings: Tetrax-Myaxx. If you fear the non-human love, this fic is not for you.
1. Where We Began

**Author's Notes:**  
Just wanted to assure my usual readers that I am still first and foremost a Gwevin shipper and an adamant supporter of canon. But now and again I allow myself to indulge in a crack pairing, even if it's an unknown one. If you do not like interspecies love, like Max-Xylene or Max-Verdona for example, then I suggest you press the back button. This fic is utterly inspired by the fantastic one-shot entitled **Aptitude** written by Blouper. I demand you all go and read that awesome fic. Reviews and comments are loved and hoped for, but not necessarily expected.

--

**Where We Began**

"Nothing personal, but I hate you." The female Chimera Sui Generis snarled at the Petrosapien before she stomped past him and into his ship.

"I better not hear word that you're dawdling about in some seedy interstellar watering hole, Myaxx!" The Galvan barked, "Make sure you come back here as soon as you retrieve the components."

"You can stop the nagging, Azmuth! I know what I need to do!" Myaxx yelled from the entrance of the ship.

"If you know it so well then why are you still here?" Azmuth snapped back with a shake of his head before quirking a non-existent brow at the mercenary, "Well? Why _are_ you still here?"

Tetrax grimaced at the exchange between employer and charge. Something told him that he should have asked for more money when he accepted this mission. "We're just about to head off."

"Good, but between you and me I don't mind if you take your time. I can stand to have some peace and quiet for a change. Myaxx's _your_ problem now!" A glee-filled declaration accompanied the noticeable spring in the Galvan's steps as he headed back into his laboratory.

"_I'm_ not the problem!" the female alien snarled before stalking into the belly of the intergalactic vehicle.

The mercenary sighed as he followed after her, deciding that this was going to be a very, _very_ long mission.

--

"This is all so completely unnecessary!" Myaxx spat as she pounded her fist against the ship's interior. "Who does he think he is, hiring someone to play my babysitter? I've done countless of retrievals on my own before and now all of a sudden I can't be trusted to keep myself out of trouble!?" she snarled at the gelatinous pilot who had volunteered to show her to her living quarters for the duration of the mission.

"Well, you did manage to get yourself sent to Incarcecon." Was the translation of the various squelching sounds Gluto emitted, grateful that the tall alien was incapable of firing laser beams from her eyes. But the way she glared at him, the pilot was beginning to have second thoughts on the verity of that statement.

The Chimera's lips pressed into a thin line, "Like I'm the sort who makes the same mistake twice?"

There was something about being able to regenerate from even the smallest trace that inspires bravery that bordered on stupidity. Luckily, Gluto is not one to cross that line with Myaxx or anyone else in general even when pointing out the obvious. "You are still working under Azmuth."

"Don't push it, blob." She warned.

And Gluto has no trouble acquiescing to the towering female's wishes. Navigating interpersonal (or is it interalienal?) relationships is no trickier than navigating unfamiliar territory. But he is skilled in both departments, far more skilled than his partner ever was, which explained why Tetrax only recently discovered Gluto's ability to speak English.

They arrived at Myaxx's quarters, a tentacle tapped the panel and the door slid open. The female stepped in and inspected her room, noting how it hasn't changed much since she had last been onboard. She frowned, the bed still couldn't properly accommodate her length but what can she do?

"Am I supposed to fold myself in half?" she muttered, rhetorical, hands on her proverbial hips. "You guys didn't remodel the ship or anything did you?" An actual question.

Gluto waved his tentacles, signaling a negative on that account.

"Good." Myaxx reached out to withdraw the weapon hidden in the room's bureau. "I'll be letting off some steam."

--

A series of laser blasts tore at targets, celadon-skinned feet smashing through programmed enemies and clawed hands bore into metal to clench viciously at wires. The look of satisfaction on Myaxx's face was evident, but fleeting as the fight simulation was prematurely shut off. The sound of bipedal footsteps indicated it was not the pilot but the Petrosapien captain that interrupted the female's venting.

"You've gotten better at combat I see." Tetrax carefully began.

"You never know when another megalomaniac will suddenly show up looking to capture the Almighty Azmuth." Myaxx's eyes tapered into slits in distaste. "And it's not because I care if the little know-it-all gets squashed. It's just that I always seem to be the first one to get attacked. I'm his assistant, not his bodyguard, damn it!"

Being in such close proximity with the object of her frustration and rage had not been good for Myaxx. Even if working with the Galvan meant better living conditions, she had nothing to vent out her frustrations on. At least back on Incarcecon she could lash out and no one would so much as blink.

Tetrax nodded, trying to recall what Gluto had told him about the female alien's current prickly state. "You certainly do seem capable of fending for yourself."

"Yeah? Then why the hell did you take the job?" She spat, arms folding across her chest.

"A job's a job. I don't see why you have to be so upset over it." Whatever it was Gluto told him apparently had not sunk in.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't understand, you're a mercenary. At the end of the day, you only answer to yourself. You don't have an annoying little gnat telling you that your computations are atrocious or that your designs look like something an underdeveloped specie came up with. You don't have to play nanny, maid, cook and errand boy all at the same time."

She marches up to Tetrax, her height allowing her to loom over him while continuing her tirade. "You get no credit." a prod.

"No respect." a strong prod.

"No trust." a stronger prod.

"Not even a lousy thank you! So forgive me if being treated like a juvenile rather than an equal upsets me!" a shove.

Tetrax has had just about enough of the unwarranted hostility. He plants his feet in response, "Don't take this out on me! I'm not the one you're mad at!"

"Who says I'm not mad at you too? I don't need help retrieving the components and you know it."

"Azmuth would have hired someone else," he countered.

"No, he wouldn't have." Myaxx looked away, not caring how the bitterness in her tone was unmistakable, "He's too paranoid to trust regular mercenaries. It was either you or no one."

Having witnessed the Galvan's paranoia first hand, being told that he was trusted by the diminutive genius was very flattering. And at the same time explained the resentment and animosity the Chimera radiated.

Tetrax reached out to place a crystalline hand on the tall alien's shoulders but decided against it. She'd only shrug him off at best and slug him at worst. Instead he retreated to the threshold of the training room, "You can keep training if you want. I'll just have Gluto send your dinner to your room."

"Whatever." Myaxx muttered.


	2. Where We Were

**Where We Were**

Observation and a good sense of perspective were the key traits Gluto possessed that allowed him to survive this long as Tetrax's partner. Of course the ability to regenerate helped but that didn't count until they encountered the human boy Ben. No, it was definitely the gelatinous alien's innate nature to study and easily relate the information to his surroundings that kept him where he was to the present.

Perhaps that was also why he seemed to get along with Myaxx.

The Chimera was, in Gluto's opinion, naturally detached from others. That is, when she wasn't being snide with Tetrax or making cynical remarks of their dismal chances of survival or going off into a tirade about Azmuth. There were moments, rare, precious few moments, when the female dropped her animosity in favor of a more pleasant countenance.

Of course the only times she ever displayed such a demeanor was when she was working on her personal project. And the only time she ever worked on her personal project was when she thought she was alone and no one was watching.

There were certainly advantages to having a gelatinous body that could shift in size and form. Not that he was spying on her, but what else was there to do on a mission where they'd spend more time travelling through space but observe and inspect?

Training with Tetrax was out of the question. Gluto had tried the Petrosapien's regimen once.

It did not end well for the navigator.

Myaxx was a far more appropriate candidate to act as Tetrax's sparring partner. In fact, Gluto had seen them go at it on one or two occasions. Unfortunately, none of these bouts were ever held in the training room.

And for the nth time since the mission began, Gluto was grateful ship maintenance and upkeep was not in his job description.

For the sake of keeping the peace (and their transportation intact), the pilot took it upon himself to bring the food whenever Myaxx locked herself in her quarters or Tetrax immersed himself in his training. And that was just what the mercenary and scientist had each done following their latest brawl.

A tentative knock with his tentacle elicited the following response from Myaxx: "That better not be you stone-breath!"

"It's Gluto. I've brought you dinner."

The door slid open just enough for Myaxx to reach out for the tray of food only to have the pilot pull the meal out of her reach. It was one of the times that Gluto's judgment flirted with the fine line between foolhardy and gutsy. "First, we need to talk."

Myaxx narrowed her gaze at him suspiciously, but eventually granted Gluto entrance.

He noticed the walls of her room were now covered in schematics, blueprints and assorted notes, neatly drawn, neatly labeled, all in the female alien's handwriting.

"I can probably guess what you want to talk to me about. I know I shouldn't be too hard on Tetrax, it's not his fault Azmuth trusts him more than he does me." The Chimera sighed, sinking down onto the bed dejectedly as the pilot set the plate beside her. It bothered her greatly that the paranoid genius would put his faith in someone who knew only a fraction of what she did.

Gluto wasn't all that surprised by Myaxx's analysis given the nature of her work. She needed to be able to pick out things that others missed, was required to have a quick mind and a sharp focus. Otherwise Azmuth would never have taken her on as his assistant or even let her become involved with any of his inventions.

Unfortunately, such brilliance always came with an ego that needed stroking. The lack of acknowledgement and respect, coupled with a constant barrage of insults and mockery must have left Myaxx on a hair-trigger and prone to lashing out whenever challenged.

She was certainly a lot more hostile now than when they rescued her from Incarcecon.

"But it's not my fault that he doesn't make it any easier for me to be nice to him." She frowns, "I mean, who tells someone that they're wasting their time moping in their room and not doing anything productive?" she grabbed a fistful of paper and practically shoves it against Gluto, "Is designing a device to widen the scope and range of this ship's trackers and frequency detection a waste of time? And to think I was going to give this stuff to you guys as an apology!"

"Tetrax doesn't mince words." Gluto explained, pushing the sheets away gently with a mechanical front arm, "And it's not as if he knows you're designing these things in your room. You don't even let him _near_ your quarters."

"He's not my boss and he doesn't know me," She snaps, reaching for a utensil to savagely dig at the food, "Which means he has no right to assume things about me!"

The finality in her tone meant they were done talking and Gluto would be leaving, whether it was of his own volition or hurled out. With a series of clicks and squelching, the navigator wishes Myaxx a pleasant meal and exits.

One plate down, one more to go.

--

The sound of small footsteps was drowned out by a series of contained explosions and short-circuiting droids. Gluto winced as the sharp grating of solid, crystalline slicing into metal rang throughout the corridor. One of these days he was going to ask Tetrax to soundproof the training room or get himself a soundproof helmet.

Whichever came first.

There was no point knocking; it wasn't as if his partner would hear him over the ruckus. Gluto pressed the override button, instantly halting the simulation. Much to Tetrax's annoyance.

"You could have waited a few more minutes Gluto, I was almost done training." He grumbled, panting heavily as he leaned against the wall.

"That's what you always say," The pilot remarked dryly, his tentacle extending towards Tetrax to hand him his meal. "But you're never really done, are you?"

"Can't be too careful." The mercenary shrugged, digging into the food with the same fervor as he did his training. Tetrax paused mid-bite, turning his attention towards the gelatinous alien who had yet to leave. "You don't have to keep me company Gluto. I'm fine on my own."

"We need to talk."

"Something on your mind, partner?" The Petrosapien canted his head.

"You need to be nicer when speaking to Myaxx." Gluto began.

Tetrax blinked, "What do you mean? I _am_ nice when I talk to her."

Gluto wasn't surprised by Tetrax's question, the latter's skill and talent did not go beyond the realm of combat, strategy and subterfuge. Tetrax could get past the toughest of security, read through the most complicated of plots, and hold his own against even the likes of Vilgax's army. In some ways, Tetrax was every bit an adept observer as Myaxx but his interpretation of the information always involved destroying something or someone.

Maintaining working relationships, such as his partnership with the navigator or his contacts for information, was the extent of the mercenary's capabilities in the realm of social interaction. Tetrax never did care about other people's opinions of him; he wouldn't have chosen this profession otherwise. Even after he had helped Vilgax destroy his home planet, it was how Tetrax viewed himself that prompted his change of heart.

"Then be nicer." The pilot suggested.

"I don't see why I have to put in the effort when she's the one with the attitude." The Petrosapien grumbled. "All I did was suggest she be less like the recluse she works for and spend more time doing other things. How does she respond? By throwing a chair at me!"

"Would you have preferred if she called you stone-breath instead?"

Tetrax grimaced, "She did. Right before she tried to twist my arm off." He flexed the aforementioned limb. There wasn't even so much as a scratch.

Petrosapiens in nature were a sturdy lot, tough both physically and mentally. Few things could damage them and fewer still the things that could get under their skin. But even they had their limits and the female Chimera was constantly putting a strain on the mercenary's patience. As far as Tetrax was concerned, he could justify his actions whenever he and Myaxx had their disagreements. Granted he was aware submission holds would have been far more effective in calming the taller alien down as opposed to slugging it out.

"This whole mission would go a lot smoother if she just wasn't so overly sensitive and told me what the hell it is that's bothering her." The diamond alien mutters as he exits the training room, empty tray in hand.

Gluto sighed, completely at a loss as to how he could reconcile someone so overly critical with someone so completely oblivious. The only way these two would ever settle their differences is if they somehow managed to see things through each other's eyes or sat down and talked to each other like civilized adults.

The pilot absently wondered if there was a mind-switching device or a perspective gun in their inventory.

--

**Author's Notes:**  
Gluto takes center stage in this chapter because out of the three, he definitely has the most sense XD Also, cookies to whoever can get the "perspective gun" reference X3


	3. Where We Are

**Where We Are**

In most cases of misunderstandings and arguments, the problem can be easily remedied with the simplest of apologies.

After much needling and subtle questioning, Gluto learned that both Tetrax and Myaxx agree on how all they needed was to hear the other say they were sorry. That both Tetrax and Myaxx agree on how they're reasonable individuals who are willing to set aside their differences and make peace with the other.

Unfortunately, both Tetrax and Myaxx _also_ agree on how they would only do so if the other made the first move.

By the time they reached the distant world of Draklore Prime, Gluto is fed up with playing mediator for the two bickering aliens. He's practically fed up with the aliens themselves. His irritation no way affects his skills as the craft makes a smooth landing upon the barren wasteland spanning most of the planet's surface.

At the ship's exit stood Myaxx, geared for the expedition, specimen canisters, instruments and tools strapped securely to her back and chest while hand-lasers were holstered to her legs. She needed no protective gear; her specie can survive the harshest of conditions. In her hands were her notes, which she was busy double-checking. Even with her focus elsewhere, she still managed to pick up the presence approaching her from behind.

Tetrax's heavy boots make no sound as he marches up beside the female. His armor showed no signs of the countless hours he spent in the training chamber, his weapons properly concealed but within his reach. The cloak had been forgone, his armor and his helm closed over his head is enough to shield him from the environment. In each of his hands was a thick disk and he hands one to Myaxx wordlessly.

The Chimera grunts as she accepts the hoverboard in its collapsed form. "I can get the Draklenite faster if I went by myself."

"The Draklens are extremely possessive of their resources given how little of it they have left." Tetrax replies flatly, it was meant to be an explanation why he was still going to accompany her.

His tone holds no malice, Myaxx can tell, but it still irks her regardless. What exactly does the Petrosapien have that makes Azmuth willing to trust him over her? "You think I don't know that?" She frowns, "I'm not stupid."

_Where does she get these ideas from? _He stares at her, his visor masking the look of confusion and disbelief on his face. "I never said you were."

The hatch opens and Myaxx expands the hoverboard. She huffed before speeding off, "You implied it."

No, he didn't, she knows this but she wants to justify taking out her frustration on Tetrax. Myaxx rarely feels guilty over some of the less-than-noble things she has done. She is aware whether or not she's out of line but she's so good at rationalizing her actions that it no longer occurs to her to feel bad about something she had said or did and shouldn't have.

And why should it? Whatever she had to say never mattered to Azmuth or to anyone else, why should Tetrax be any different? Besides, it's not like it should bother the mercenary, what with him being a soldier-for-hire and all. He should be used to taking abuse and a few cheap shots, shouldn't he?

But when she really thought about it, which she often tries _not_ to but finds herself doing anyway because analyzing and introspection was second nature to her, she realizes she's not being very fair with him. Had Azmuth just _asked_ her if she needed help rather than _told_ her she did, maybe she wouldn't be this unreasonable with Tetrax. She had to hand it to the Petrosapien; few would have stuck it out with her and her selfish, if not impossible, ways.

As Myaxx raced on ahead of him, Tetrax had to remind himself of what Gluto told him, that he needed to be more understanding with Myaxx. He didn't see the point to it though, given how she was so prone to flying off the handle at the most innocent of his comments. Then again, Tetrax knew he wasn't a social creature, preferring the solitude of space and throwing himself into his work as opposed to mingling with the rest of the universe.

The thought that he may lack the social graces one needed when dealing with a temperamental, overly sensitive scientist had crossed his mind. But he never let another individual's opinion interfere with the way he handled things. He was a damned good negotiator and he had the money, the technology and the experience to back up this claim.

So how is that he couldn't get a good read on Myaxx? Should he even care, for that matter? He wasn't paid to play nice with her or hold her hand whenever she got upset. Not that she would let him and not that he wanted her to. He was hired to keep the mineral sample safe, and if it happened to be on Myaxx's person he would keep her safe. Still, he had to admit the female's more recent outbursts had been considerably less violent.

--

The pair silently maneuvered through the remnants of a scorched forest, snaking along crumbling, heliotrope precipices before finally stopping behind a cluster of towering rocks jutting up from the ground.

They put away the hoverboards and Tetrax peered into the distance in search of the Draklenite mines and more importantly a Draklen sentry. There was sure to be at least two of those reptilian creatures guarding the entrance.

Draklenite was a mineral that closely resembled amethysts in terms of sheen and luster. However, it was also a powerful source of energy and was considered incredibly dangerous as they were as volatile as nitro glycerin. Any loud noises, any sharp increase or decrease in the normal frequency could set off a massive chain reaction.

Which pretty much explained why most of Draklore Prime was in ruins.

"Six of them," Tetrax counted when he spotted both the mine and the soldiers that stood watch, "I'll draw them away while you get the sample."

Myaxx nodded, she saw no reason to object or make a snide comment. While she had been working on honing her combat skills, she was still a scientist first and foremost. This lack of sarcasm did not escape Tetrax but now was not the time to ask why.

Before they could set their plan into motion, they both caught sight of a vehicle transporting at least a dozen more soldiers.

"Oh great, I'm never gonna get in now." Myaxx groaned, smacking her palm against her forehead. "I'll be stuck here for days, weeks, and with only _you_ for company."

Tetrax frowned and in annoyance found himself absently muttering louder than he thought he would, "No wonder Azmuth doesn't trust you."

Myaxx's eyes widened in blatant disbelief and unmitigated loathing as she sharply turned to face the mercenary, "What was that!?"

In most cases the offending party would come up with an excuse to coincide with the hastily made apology. In most cases the offended party would understand the gravity of the situation and just chalk it up to nerves. In most cases both parties would resolve the issue at a more opportune time.

But this was _not_ most cases.

Completely forgetting all of Gluto's advice to consider Myaxx's feelings and situation, Tetrax continued "Why would he trust someone who gives up and calls it quits the moment she encounters a little difficulty?"

"Whoa, hold it, a _little_ difficulty? Finding out the hundred twenty digit calculation has a flawed integer is a little difficulty. Finding out the required power-source for the latest cloaking device is on a god-forsaken planet is a little difficulty. That," she points at the baker's dozen of Draklens armed to the teeth patrolling the mine's entrance, "That horde of blood-thirsty savages is not a little difficulty!"

Tetrax just cocked his blaster, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice, "And that's exactly what Azmuth hired _me_ for because you are clearly not up to the challenge."

Her hands balled into fists, the rage in her eyes flaring with such intensity it wouldn't surprise the mercenary if she was detected by heat sensors. The Petrosapien braced himself for the Chimera's retaliation. He expected a slew of highfaluting expletives, a barrage of coarse curses, an all out attack or a combination of all three.

The mercenary did not expect, however, to see the female slump down onto the ground and bury her face in her hands.

"I hate you," she hisses softly, nearly inaudible.

Tetrax has been called many things, been given countless threats, so it only stands to reason that words never had any effect on him. Why then did he feel something heavy and unpleasant sink into his stomach? His helmet retracted, revealing the regret on his face, socially inept as he is, even Tetrax knew he had gone too far.

_At least she isn't crying_, he observed. It doesn't make him feel any better.

Myaxx wishes Tetrax had slapped her, hit her, done something that involved physical contact. She may not like pain but that kind of hurt she could deal with better. Gave her an idea how to get back and get even. A blow to the body was nothing compared to a blow to the ego, especially if said ego was already on its last leg.

If she had gone alone she wouldn't have the firepower or the muscle to get the sample without setting off the entire mine. Even if she does succeed, she'd bitch and complain about it to the Galvan until the universe imploded or exploded, unlike Tetrax who would just jack up his fee and be off after he got paid. Azmuth was right to trust the mercenary to get the job done.

And that was what she hated the most.

She reached for her tools and handed them to Tetrax, "You might as well get the Draklenite yourself, seeing as how you're much more up to the challenge." She sighed, there was no sarcasm in her voice, just a quiet resignation.

And for the first time since the mission began, it occurred to Tetrax that behind the snide remarks and the cynicism all Myaxx ever wanted was a little recognition of her talents. This need, this desire, it was a notion that never crossed the mercenary's mind before. Receiving payment for his work was affirmation enough for Tetrax.

He makes no motion to accept the equipment, opting instead to fold his arms across his chest. "I wasn't hired to retrieve the sample. I was hired to protect it."

The Chimera eyed him sharply, "There's no need to pander to me."

"Pander nothing, those were the exact terms Azmuth and I agreed upon." the Petrosapien frowned, hoping she wouldn't see through what was the mercenary's attempt at consoling. "It's not my job to gather the Draklenite, it's _yours_. The success of this mission is in your hands."

Myaxx doesn't buy it, but she appreciates the effort all the same. Chuckling, she got to her feet, "Well if you put it _that_ way. What now?"

"Same plan as before, I draw the guards away and you go in and get the sample." Tetrax declared as his helm closed over his face.

--

**Author's notes:  
**Myaxx is a blast to write. She's a little more vocal and aggressive here than she was in the movie but methinks the experience of having a Galvan ordering her around without so much as a thank you is anything but pleasant. And Myaxx doesn't strike me as genuinely self-absorbed because she's aware of it. I think to be _really_ self-absorbed you'd actually think that's how the world naturally works.

Tetrax on the other hand is a hard character to write. I mean, you know he's a good mercenary but he's never seen acting outside his missions. He doesn't strike me as someone you open up to. Hell, he didn't even know Gluto could speak English or regenerate and the blob's supposed to be his partner! So yeah, he's emotionally dense and I find that type of character so difficult to write.

In conclusion: Gluto is awesome.


	4. Where We Will Be

**Where We Will Be**

Darkness eventually fell upon the hemisphere Myaxx and Tetrax were and both agreed it was time they put their plan to action.

Speaking of their plan, there was good news and bad news.

The good news is that at night, Draklens were slower and less alert. The bad news is that at night, to compensate for their sluggishness, they increased the number of guards.

But there was more good news and bad news.

The good news was that the sentries posted outside were the only guards present, which meant there would be no reinforcements emerging from the mine. The bad news was that the sentries posted outside the mine tallied up to two and a half dozen guards.

Two and a half dozen, eight-feet-tall, reptilian guards armed with chains, hammers, spiked knuckles, blades and other assorted melee weapons.

As they say: Good (and bad) things come in threes and news is a thing, isn't it?

The bad news was that Tetrax would have to face all thirty soldiers on his own. The good news was that he had faced worse, much worse. Vilgax and his army drones ring a bell?

"When the entrance is clear, you make a break for it." The mercenary instructed.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" As far as Myaxx was concerned, what the Petrosapien was about to do was suicide.

He frowned behind the visor; it was his turn to be annoyed by the lack of trust in his abilities. "I know what I'm doing."

A snide remark wisely went unsaid as Myaxx turned her attention towards the mine entrance. Instead she mumbles to him a soft "Be careful."

With a nod, Tetrax got onto his hoverboard and sped towards the guards, blaster guns drawn and firing. The Draklens' eyes widened in surprise and dismay at the oncoming blur of obsidian armor.

They snapped and hissed out orders, voices low so as to minimize the frequency disturbance. Even if the mineral was in the very heart of the mine, none of them wanted to risk the possibility of being blown to smithereens. Seven charged right for Tetrax, brandishing their blades and spears while nine quickly spread out to flank the mercenary, their spiked gauntlets and daggers at a ready.

The rest remained by the entrance, warily keeping an eye out for any other intruder.

Heavy boots kicked off the hoverboard, giving the slim panel additional momentum that successfully caught two of the sentinels in their gut, sending them flying off into the distance. Several blasts calibrated to stun and paralyze effectively put out four more guards.

There was no verbal taunting on Tetrax's part, he didn't need to hurl any insults at his opponents to rile them up into a frenzy. The mere fact he was so effortlessly blocking and countering their attacks was enough to infuriate the guards.

With their bodies far less skilled during evening skirmishes, it didn't take long for Tetrax to draw the rest of the guards away from the entrance. To keep their suspicions on him and away from the Chimera lurking in the distance, he would make a break for the entrance and allow one or two (or five) to tackle him before he could reach it.

Eventually, Myaxx had her opening.

Her large frame darted silently from shadow to shadow until she managed to get inside. Before disappearing into the mine, she peered at the growing pile of unconscious Draklens and begrudgingly admitted that Azmuth was right in choosing Tetrax for the job.

But, she added with a grimace, now was the Chimera's turn to prove that the Galvan was right in choosing her to be his assistant.

It didn't take long for Myaxx to navigate her way to the very heart of the mine and find the minerals. Then again getting into the mine and finding the Draklenite was the easy part. Collecting a sizable sample would prove to be more difficult.

The female studied the jagged outcrops of gems, drawing just close enough to make out the flaws of each cluster. She was careful not to make a sound even as she unstrapped her tools from her torso. Holding a laser-scalpel in one hand and a spatial tuning fork in the other, Myaxx slowly started to carve away at the Draklenite.

--

After nearly half an hour's worth of tense silence, the Chimera had enough to satisfy Azmuth as well as make certain she'd never step foot on this planet again. Sealing the lid on the vacuum canister, Myaxx began to put away her tool.

"What the?" she gasped as a tremor quaked beneath her feet. She stumbled back, reaching out to the cave wall for balance, fear suddenly creeping through her veins.

Quickly, she made her way back to the entrance but found a wall of crystal blocking her way. The laser-scalpel was in her hand in an instant to slice her way out. Only to be greeted with commands to surrender from a new set of guards as well as a blade pointed directly at her throat.

Earlier on, the mercenary had nearly subdued all the Draklens from when he had attacked. And then a large craft carrying another two dozen replacements arrived. It turned out that the sentries had reinforcements after all. Just not from inside the mine.

Seeing most of their brothers-in-arms out cold and the remaining ones losing against the Petrosapien, the reinforcements let out an angry hiss before charging. One or two broke away from the group to inspect the mine's interior. Tetrax couldn't risk Myaxx being taken by surprise (or prisoner for that matter) and summoned the crystalline wall to block the entrance. This, however, left Tetrax vulnerable for the briefest of moments.

It was an opportunity the Draklens did not miss. They swarmed the Petrosapien while others signaled for backup.

Myaxx scanned for any sign of Tetrax and she did not like what she saw when she found him. His helm was gone, there were dents in his armor, and he was breathing heavily. As if wasn't bad enough that he was being overwhelmed by the reptilian guards, in the distance the Chimera made out several headlights of incoming vehicles.

"Surrender!" The sentinel snapped.

The female narrowed her eyes at the Draklen as he pressed the tip of the blade against her skin. Had this all happened before her imprisonment in Incarcecon, she might have done just that. Had this all happened before she picked up where she left off as Azmuth's assistant, she might have done just that. But it wasn't and that was all Myaxx needed to tell herself.

In one smooth motion, she sliced the offending weapon with her laser-scalpel.

"I don't take orders from you." She snarled, arm pulling back before smashing her fist into the guard's scaly snout, sending him soaring. With a break in their formation, Myaxx dashed past them, pulling out her hoverboard and getting on in two steps. Blasters in hand, the female fired several beams at the pursuing guards.

"Tetrax! I got the samples!" She yelled out, swerving to narrowly miss the bludgeoning from a large mace. Her arm rose to her side, effectively clotheslining any of the soldiers that got in her way as she zoomed towards the mercenary.

The Petrosapien only grunted his response, crystalline hands shifting into sharp peaks that shot out a hail of shards at any encroaching soldier. From behind him a hiss was emitted, he spun to in time to see a chartreuse blur slam against a scaled body.

"Good thing your combat abilities have gotten better." He remarked. An odd way to show his appreciation, but that was Tetrax for you.

Myaxx didn't mind, it certainly was more than what she ever got from Azmuth. "What now?" she asked in between dodging and slicing and firing.

Before Tetrax could answer, the humming of the transport vehicles grew silent, only to be replaced by numerous treading of feet. If the pair thought they were outnumbered before, the silhouettes that marched up was jaw-dropping. At least that was how it appeared to the scientist.

The mercenary didn't so much as blink. "Now? Now we stand our ground. We'll get that sample to Azmuth one way or another."

"How?!" Myaxx hissed, instinctively inching closer to Tetrax until their backs were practically against the other's.

"I'm still working on that part. But trust me, I'll handle this." The confidence in his voice did little to reassure the Chimera.

An expletive escaped the female's lips, he's kidding right? This whole plan was suicide and somehow she got herself signed up. This was _not_ how Myaxx envisioned how she would go. But if this was how it was going to be, she planned to go out with a bang. She unstrapped one of the vacuum canisters and held it aloft in one hand while the other took out the tuning fork. "Hey, lizard lips!" she declared, "You all know what I have here, don't you?"

"Myaxx, what are you doing?" Tetrax glanced over his shoulder to glare at the female.

"I have a hypothesis and I'm simply testing it out." She mutters before turning her attention back to the soldiers. "Unless you let us both leave in one piece, I'll use the cluster I have to blow us all to atoms! And I'm sure you all know an explosion occurring in such close proximity to the mine can cause a chain reaction that will split this planet in half!"

Countless pairs of eyes stared in recognition of both their precious mineral and the tool in question. "You wouldn't dare!" one of the commanders snarled, crossbow aimed at the scientist only to have it shot from his hand by a shard.

"Try me." Her lips press into a grimace, praying to whatever deity or unseen forces in the universe that the Draklens valued their resources (not to mention their lives) enough to let them go.

"Myaxx, you don't have to resort to that." Tetrax fought to keep his face a careful blank.

"Shut it, stone-breath. I'm trying to save both our necks here. The least you can do is use this time to come up with a plan!" The nerve of the mercenary, talking down to her like that!

"No, I mean you _really_ don't have to do that." He insisted, unusually calm despite the danger of being reduced to fragments. With Myaxx's back turned to him she couldn't see the barest hint of a smirk on his face. Had she seen it, she might have figured out the reason behind the mercenary's smug calm.

An aerial craft's engine suddenly roared in the darkness. And finally the scientist understood what Tetrax meant by "he was working on it." Somehow amidst the chaos of the fighting, he had managed to contact Gluto.

Lasers fired from their ship, scattering the Draklens. Myaxx's arms lowered as she stared up into the sky to watch the pilot effortlessly land and open the hatch.

Tetrax wasted no time in grabbing Myaxx by the arm and practically dragged her into the ship. If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, the sight of the shorter but stockier Petrosapien successfully pulling the taller but leaner Chimera would be considered amusing. The female might have protested had the arm the Petrosapien yanked not been holding the canister of Draklenite. Her attention had been focused in keeping a firm grip on the container lest she accidentally followed through with her earlier warning.

Once the two were safely onboard, Gluto pulled out all the stops and blasted off into space.

--

From the docking bay windows, Myaxx watched the planet of Draklore Prime swiftly shrinking into a tiny speck as they sped farther and farther away. She let out a relieved sigh, muttering "Good riddance."

Tetrax shared the sentiments, though he was less vocal about it. Wordlessly, he started off for his quarters, intending to get some well-earned rest.

"Tetrax," Myaxx suddenly called out.

He paused mid-stride, glancing over his shoulder to find the Chimera glaring at him. He groaned, too exhausted to bother with sparing her feelings, "Yes?"

"What the hell was that back there?" she demanded.

Crystalline brows knitted together in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Sullenly, she replied, "Why didn't you tell me that the ship was on its way?"

Tetrax couldn't very well have told Myaxx at the time, not and maintain the element of surprise. "I thought you'd figure it out. Why else would I tell you there was no need to play the self-destruct card?"

"I thought maybe because you didn't want to get atomized." She supplied testily. Myaxx wasn't really upset that Tetrax didn't tell her that Gluto had been en route to their location. Given the minimal amount of information he provided meant he acknowledged her abilities to understand his intentions. And like his earlier attempts at gratitude and consoling, she appreciated his efforts.

She was just extremely embarrassed that her little stint at playing the hero had been for nothing and tantamount to blowing up in her face. No pun intended.

"There's that too." Tetrax shrugged nonchalantly. He was not one to admit his relief that Myaxx didn't need to make good her threat. Especially since the Petrosapien had no idea what he would have done had he been unable to contact his partner. What the Chimera did had been quick thinking not to mention extremely reckless but he supposed scientists had to be risk takers if they were to ever accomplish anything.

"Though I have to say I couldn't have thought of a better distraction. Good work." He adds, recalling her need of affirmation. Gluto would have been impressed by the mercenary's consideration. For his effort, Tetrax is rewarded by a surprised look and what appeared to be a blush on Myaxx's face.

It was certainly unexpected, both the praise and the flush of features, the former for being as direct to the point and the latter for simply happening.

"O-of course, what would you expect?" Myaxx stammered, clearly unaccustomed to receiving an obvious commendation. Quickly she regained her composure, eyes suddenly narrowing. "One more thing, Tetrax."

"Yes?" he asked.

"There was no need to be so grabby." She declared.

He canted his head, obviously unaware of what the she meant with that statement. "What?"

"Oh come on, when Gluto arrived you nearly ripped my arm off!" She declared heatedly.

"Well what did you expect me to do? I was paid to protect the samples!" he reasoned.

"So you only grabbed me to protect the Draklenite?" She clarified,

"No, I grabbed you to protect you!" He snapped.

Heat suddenly spread across both the Petrosapien and the Chimera's faces when they realized exactly what his words implied.

Quickly Tetrax added, "B-because you were holding the samples!"

"Good!" Myaxx nodded, before breezing past him to hide her sullen shyness, "Since I don't need protecting."

"I never said you did." He followed after her.

She smirked, "You implied it."

Tetrax shook his head; strangely comfortable that they were back to bickering.

Gluto detected the change in the pair's tone as they exchanged remarks and arguments. It was more teasing than taunting, more amused than snide. "I take it you got the samples?"

Myaxx displayed the three canisters to the pilot. "These had better be enough for Azmuth because I sure as hell ain't going back there."

"That goes double for me. Not unless he's willing to pay quadruple." The Petrosapien concurred as he marched towards Gluto to check on their current course.

"You both sound like you need a drink." Gluto commented.

The Chimera grinned, "I could definitely go for a tankard of Hypernova."

"I've earned a bottle or two, myself." Tetrax nodded, "We should go to the usual after we get paid, Gluto."

Myaxx grew quiet, mentally berating herself for assuming they wanted her company. She couldn't blame them, not after how snarky she had been with them until a few hours ago.

Gluto could sense an awkward silence about to descend and to ward it off he nudged at his captain to draw his attention towards the sulking scientist.

_Oh damn, what did I say that upset her_ _now?_ Tetrax faced the pilot, his eyes pleading for help, still very much the socially inept individual he had always been.

The gelatinous alien refrained from smacking his face. Instead he whispered, "Ask her to come along."

_Is that it?_ The mercenary scratched his head, surprised at how simple the solution was. "Myaxx, if you'd like, you could join us for a round or two afterwards."

"Really?! I mean," She cleared her throat before responding with a nonchalant, "Why not?"

Tetrax smiled.

As did Myaxx.

As would Gluto had he a mouth.

--

**Author's Notes:**  
Ahahahaha okay so maybe this became totally out of character and completely unbelievable. That's what I get for listening to the Mamma Mia OST before writing this. "Honey, Honey" so does not an appropriate fight-song make and "Does Your Mother Know" isn't very helpful in trying to get myself into a fluff-y mood. Still, this was a real challenge given how little screen time all three were given and yet it was also so much fun. That and writing crack pairing is just generally difficult for me XD


End file.
